


The Aftermath

by Kaychan15



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan15/pseuds/Kaychan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about what happens after Pennsatucky and Piper fight. Alex tries her best to be there for Piper, but that's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell happened

No ones P.O.V

 

She looked down at her face in horror. The moment she did, Piper started to cry. Slowly she stood up, taking in shaky breaths. Everything around her started to spin, as she fell onto her back. Noticing there was a huge amount of pain in her right side, Piper placed a hand where the pain was coming from. She noticed something hot and sticky. Shakily she placed a hand in front of her face, only to see red. 

Piper's head was still dizzy, as she tried to stand up again. She leaned against the fence for support. Just as she set her hand on the fence the door opened, and out walked Nicky and Alex in a heated conversation. 

"Man that play was a hit" exclaimed Nicky, smiling. Alex smirked at her and nodded her head in agreement

"Holy shit it's fucking freezing out here" Alex said as she shivered, but laughed

Nicky laughed to but stopped as soon as she turned around. "Shit" she muttered. 

"What" asked Alex as her laughter too died down. Her question was soon answered as she looked over to where Nicky was staring. "What the hell" was all she could say. 

Piper's breathing was still ragged as she looked up at them. Her eyelids were very heavy and all she wanted was to sleep. Her body didn't seem to agree with her, as she was still trying to stand. Right now she was leaning against the fence like a rag doll, as Alex and Nicky continued to stare at her.

"Piper what the fuck happened" Nicky said breaking the silence. 

Piper who was looking at Doggett at the time, turned her attention back to Nicky. "She....did....it first" she said as she tried to stay awake. All she got was a confused look from Nicky. 

"What does that mean" Nicky asked for clarification. Alex was just silent, taking in the sight before her.

"I came out here..." Piper tried explaining but soon started to cry again, as she set a shaky hand onto her face. Getting ahold of herself Piper again tried to explain. "I thought I was alone out here, but then she came out here. She said something about it's my time to die, as she swung at me with a shiv" she said pointing to the wooden cross in Doggett's hand. 

"Holy fuck" whispered Alex as she walked over to where Doggett was laying on the ground. Not too far behind, Nicky followed. Alex kneeled into the snow and saw all the blood. While Alex was doing that Nicky was trying not to throw up.

"I'm sorry" cried Piper. "I didn't mean to. She said I wasn't worth anybody's love, I got so mad. I'm sorry" Piper said as she tried to stay standing. Her efforts were for nothing as she fell onto the ground in her own blood.

"Shit" exclaimed Alex as she ran over to Piper. Everything that went down between them was forgotten. She would worry about all that later, but right now it didn't matter. Confused as to why she fell she noticed the red pooling out around her. "How could I not have noticed this before" Alex said as she examined Piper's side. Slowly she tugged the shirt up and saw the long and deep gash on her side. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away as she took Piper's hand into hers. 

"Fuck Vause" muttered Nicky as she sat down next to Alex. "Wait what's that" asked Nicky looking closer at Piper's hand. "She's bleeding there too" said Nicky trying not to panic. Alex looked to where Nicky was talking about, and sure enough her hand was bleeding. 

Before any of them could say anything, the door opened again. Looking over they saw Fischer walking over. "Hey what's going on out here" she said trying to act tough, and not sound worried like she was.

Alex and Nicky's face turned to horror. They were hoping to clean up Piper and then act like nothing happened. Looks like fate is against them today.

Alex was the first to speak. "Doggett picked a fight with Piper. All she did was defend herself" she said growing anxious. "At least that's what we heard" she mumbled the last part. 

Fischer reached for her walkie talkie and called for back up. Not much longer, guards burst through the door, running to where they were sitting. "Let go" said a guard growing angrier. Alex was reluctant to let go of Piper's hand, but the tone of the guards voice told her to listen. "Call the ambulance" said one the guards franticly. Just like that everything went by in a flash.

Alex found herself and Nicky sitting in Caputo's office. Caputo let out a loud sigh of frustation before he spoke. "Mind telling me what the hell happened out there" he said putting fingers on the bridge of his nose.  
"Like I said before, we came outside to talk and there they were. You are gonna have to ask Piper or Pennsatucky" said Alex agitated.

Caputo just shook his head, while Fig stood up from where she was leaning. "We can't. Both of them are in the hospital and Piper refuses to say anything" Fig replied. 

Nicky and Alex looked at each other. "What's wrong with Piper? Is she okay?" Alex said getting anxious.  
"We can't give away that kind of information. Besides only time will tell. Now leave, Fig and I have to talk" Caputo said pointing towards the door. Alex and Nicky both stood up and left.

The walk back to the cubes was quiet, as none of them spoke. Nicky broke the silence. "Hey Vause, don't worry she will be okay. She's a tought girl, gotta give her that" Nicky said trying to lighten the mood. Alex just nodded her head. 

"Look lets just get some sleep. We will talk about it tomorrow" Alex said going into her cube and onto her bed. Nicky sighed and did the same.

The next morning everyone was talking about what went down. Some where even placing bets. Alex walked to her usual table and sat down, slowly eating away at her food. 

"Hey yo Vause" shouted Taystee as she walked up to her. "What happened last night". Alex looked up at her and set down her spork. Nicky sat down next to her, observing their conversation.

"Well I am not to sure myself. All I know is that Piper and Pennsatucky got into a fight. From the looks of it Piper won". A crowd had gathered as some groaned because they lost the bet, while others cheered. 

Poussey came over and stood next to Taysetee. "I remember when she was in the shower, Pennsatucky rubbed her motha fucking blood on her" Taystee exclaimed. "She also got a dead rat with a note. Called her a fuckin Amalekite" said Black CIndy. "Girl was so scared she came to us for help. Taught her some fighting tricks. Works all the time for me" said Poussey. 

"I woke up a couple times, and looked over at her. She was pale as a fucking ghost" Taystee said pointing at her face. "I gave her a screw driver as secret santa gift. Told her Christmas came early. Looks like she didn't need it" Big Boo chuckled. 

As Alex took in all this information, all she could think of when she came to talk to her. She looked so scared, and she didn't even help her. All she felt was regret now. "Shit I didn't even help her" Alex said regret flashing through her eyes.

The crowd seemed to have move back to there own tables, and talk about the new information. "Listen Vause, she is gonna need you when she gets out of there. Doesn't matter what happened before, just help her" Nicky said looking at her serious for once. Alex gulped and nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isn't as long as the first chapter.

Piper was lead to her assigned cell after she was released from the hospital. It had only been four days, but it seemed like forever. Once she was inside, she turned to look at the CO who had brought her down here. He had a look of sympathy but tried to keep a stern look. "In a little bit it will be dinner. Try to eat" he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

He shut the door and turned and walked away. Piper stood there staring at the door. Slowly, she sunk to the ground leaning against the door. This is where she was gonna stay for God knows how long. The thought of being in here longer than a week made her wanna cry. In order for her to keep her sanity she was gonna have to not think about how long she was gonna be in here. 

Piper stood up and walked over to her bed. Facing the wall she made a mark for her first day. Whenever the third tray came she would make a mark. For a while she just sat there staring at the mark. Looking down at her side she lifted up her shirt and saw it was bandaged up all around her torso. 

Sighing she let go of her shirt and leaned against the wall. Not much longer a tray was slid through the slot, as she got up and grabbed it. Looking down she saw a brown clump. Just from looking at it she started to feel nauseous. 

"I forgot how bad the food was" she mumbled as she picked at it with her fingers. 

Slowly she placed a small chunk into her mouth. The moment she did she regretted it. Quickly she stood up and ran to the toilet, throwing up the contents of her stomach. After everything was out she started to dry heave. Groaning, she stood up and set the tray back in the slot in the door. She made her way over to her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. 

Alex walked into the cafeteria, which was just as loud as it was yesterday. As she was waiting in line Nicky walked up to her and stood next to her. 

"How you doing Vause" she asked grabbing her tray and following her to their usual table. 

Alex sat there staring at her food taking bits from time to time. Forgetting she was asked a question she looked up at Nicky. "I am doing okay" she mumbled. 

Nicky sighed and held her hand, squeezing it gently for support. "Look she will be back here in no time. But right now you need to stay strong". 

Alex looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Nicky". Nicky nodded her head before she removed her hand, and started to eat. 

Morello ran into the cafeteria towards Alex and Nicky. She started to speak as she caught her breath. "Alex....Piper is out of the hospital. She is in SHU right now". Alex's face dropped.

"Thanks Morello" Alex replied as she stood up and dumped her tray. Nicky and Morello just looked at each other as she fled the cafeteria.

The day seemed to go by slowly as Alex folded her laundry. As she was putting stuff in the dryer, some of Pennsatucky's crew came up to her. 

"Hey Vause, when your girl get's out of there we will finish the job" Leanne said smirking. Alex slowly turned around her face quivering in fury. 

"Don't you fucking dare talk about her when she can't even defend herself' Alex seethed. Leanne and Alex just stood there glaring at each other, when Nicky walked in. Once she did she noticed the heated tension of the room.

"Woah what the hell is going on in here" Nicky said breaking the silence slightly amused. Everyone turned their attention to her. Nicky raised her hands in defense. 

Leanne and her group just left the laundry room without another word. "Vause what was that" Nicky said walking deeper into the room. 

"Pennsatucky's little bible thumpers making threats" Alex said as she continued her work. Nicky sighed as she sat on top of the table. 

"Hey listen, don't do anything stupid to get you in trouble. I couldn't handle it if you were gone too" Nicky said looking down at her hands.

"Never thought I would hear something so sappy coming from you, Nichols" Alex said trying to lighten the mood. Nicky just playfully punched her in the shoulder before jumping down from the counter. She walked to the door but stopped.

"I'm serious Vause. Don't do anything stupid" she said before leaving and going back to her own work. Alex slightly smiled as she folded more clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

As the third tray was shoved through the door Piper made another mark. Looking at the wall she counted 90. She couldn't believe it. She has been in here for three months. Snapping back into reality she went over and grabbed the tray.

Slowly she picked away at the meal, only taking bites every so often. Each bite she took made it harder to keep it down. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she set the tray in the door so the guard could take it back. Each time the meals came she did the same thing. Barely eating anything.

Piper stood up and walked over the the small sink, turning on the faucet she took a long drink. The water tasted like metal and it made her stomach churn, but she was thirsty. Feeling water drip down her chin, she wiped her mouth. As she did that her hand started to sting. They never did anything for it.

Feeling tired, Piper laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how much longer she would be in here, but if she could survive three months, a couple more wouldn't kill her. She kept on saying this over and over again, but she didn't know if she could believe it. 

She tends to think about her time here in prison, all the cool people she has met, the enemies she has made. And then there is Alex. She always finds her self thinking about her former lover. Piper knew she had fucked up.

Alex sighed as she folded laundry. This job could not be more boring. Occasionally Nicky would come in to fix the washing machines, but that was the only interesting thing about her job.

Nicky walked in the room with a huge grin on her face. She knew how much Alex hated this job, and tends to tease her about it.  
"How's it going Vause" she asked breaking the silence. Alex looked at her with a look that said 'not amused'. Nicky laughed at her and walked up to the machine she was assigned to fix. 

"You know it's been three months already. How much longer are they gonna keep her down there" Nicky asked as she opened the door of the washing machine. Apparently one of the clothes got caught on something, so she was assigned to fix it. She didn't understand why someone else could just reach in and take it out. Didn't really have anything to do with electric.  
Alex just sighed in response. Everyone has been saying the same thing. Alex has been asking herself this multiple times. Even though she was still mad at Piper, she couldn't help but worry. 

"Honestly I don't know either. I just hope she is okay". Alex said looking up from folding. Nicky just gave her a knowing smirk, which Alex rolled her eyes at.

"You still love her don't you" Nicky asked in a serious tone, joking aside.  
"Who said I stopped" Alex asked smirking slightly. Nicky smiled at this. "Do you know what's for dinner" Alex asked changing the subject.

"I heard it was tacos" Nicky said grunting as she yanked out the shirt. "How fucking hard is it to pull out a shirt. Why the hell did I have to do it" she exclaimed as she pulled up the tool belt, which was slipping. Alex laughed as she finished up the last bag of laundry.

"Come on let's go eat. I'm done here, and by the looks of it so are you" Alex said laughing. 

Nicky nodded her head. "Laugh all you want Vause, it will come back and bite you in the ass". Both girls laughed as they walked to lunch. The line seemed to move faster than usual. Looking down at her tray Alex saw tacos. Nicky heard right. 

They sat down in there usual spots, next to Yoga Jones. Not long after Morello and Big Boo joined them. 

"Hear anything new about Chapman, Morello" asked Nicky. 

Morello looked up from her tray to hearing her name. "Well don't get your hopes up, but I am going to pick some people up from SHU" Morello said with a mouthful of beans. Alex tensed up at this. She reminded herself not to get her hopes up, but this was the best news she has heard in months.  
Nicky looked over at her knowingly. "Listen to what Morello says. Don't get your hopes up" Alex just nodded.  
Piper layed there for what seemed like hours, until her door opened. "Time to shower" said a guard, different from last time. "I don't have all day inmate" he said impatiently.

Piper shot up and quickly walked over to him, with her hands in front of her . He graped onto her wrists tightly, as he dragged her to the showers. She always hated taking showers, as they watched.  
After she was out of her clothes, she walked under the cold spray. She has gotten used to it. As she was washing her hair, she felt eyes watching her. This made her shiver. Once she was done, she wrapped the small towel around herself and turned around to see the guard looking at her.

She turned around and got dressed. Piper seemed to only get two minutes to shower. She found this out her first time there. "Let's go" Piper turned and felt her wrists being held again. She knew it would be bruised. 

The guard piratically threw her back into her cell, as he slammed the door shut. Piper groaned as she sat back down on her bed. Not much longer, she was asleep. 

What seemed like only a couple minutes the door opened again. "Let's go Chapman, you're done here". Piper looked over at the guard, and saw that it was the one who brought her down here. Quickly she stood up and walked over to him.

He clasped her wrists and put handcuffs on. When she felt a pinch she winced. She looked up and the guard had an apologetic look on his face, which soon turned back to being stern.

Once he opened the door to the outside world, she had to cover her eyes. After all she was in a room with no sun light, for God knows how long. When they got to the van, he opened the door and she sat down in the same seat she sat in when she first arrived there. 

"Welcome back Chapman". Piper looked into the rear view mirror. Morello was looking back at her, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, let me know if you want something changed.


End file.
